onepieceparallelexistancefandomcom-20200215-history
Elron D. Mokuzai
Appearance Elron is a young man with black hair and a black mustache. He wears no shirt, black gloves and black pants with a brown belt. Personality Elron, unlike Fuse, is very serious. He rarely laughs and takes time to think out his next move. Weapons/Powers Elron, much like his cousin Fuse, uses his fists as his main weapon. His gloves are coated in kairoseki and his punches are strong enough to take down a steel wall. Elron also has a dagger he created that has the ability to shoot lightning. He has dubbed it "Lightking Draken". Elron also has control over the two basic types of haki and has shown signs of Haoshoku Haki. Special Attacks Drill Bar - Elron throws himself towards his target in a spinning motion hitting them with a drill-like punch. Weaknesses Although he has trained for years to be like the other members of the Mokuzai family, he is not as resilient as they are. An example being, Fuse can take almost any attack and just brush it off, Elron will get hurt, especially since the Mokuzai fighting style involves taking a lot of hits. Other Abilities Elron has been working on a "Devil Fruit Transfer" machine that allows the user of it to switch their already eaten devil fruit with the power of an uneaten fruit. It has been so far unsuccessful on living devil fruit users (Weapons work), but now with the influx of devil fruit users and devil fruit, he may be able to get it working. The idea of the machine is to be a reusable transfer between devil fruits. Elron hopes to modify it into a glove with the devil fruit essence built in. Each button pressed would give the user a different devil fruit than they had before, effectively making them a "multifruit man". Relationships Kashi D. Mokuzai - Brother. Unlike Kashi, who left to be a pirate as soon as he could, Elron tried to be a member of the Mokuzai family, but due to many circumstances, became a pirate just like Kashi. Fuse D. Mokuzai - Cousin. The only man of the Mokuzai family who stayed by Elron's side. He left with Elron to become a pirate, but they were separated. History Past Events Elron was born into the Mokuzai family, a family of bald strong men with cyan facial hair. He was hated by them, he had his mother's genes, black hair and no baldness. He tried to become a great member of the family, but due to being caught up in a pirate's plan, a bounty was put on him. He was exiled from the family, as was Fuse for standing up for him. Current Events Elron is currently traveling the New World with the Wood Fist Pirates. Quotes "Nobody knows who really controls the world, be it the underworld brokers, the world nobles, or the Mokuzai Family." Trivia Elron is the creator of Kashi's sword, the Flamebird Kobra. Related Articles Category:Pirate Category:Will of D. Category:Haki User Category:Mokuzai